Zorn des Imperators (Kalter Krieg)
Den Titel des „'Zorn des Imperators'“ trug während des Kalten Krieges ein junger Sith-Lord, dessen Name, Geschlecht und Herkunft nicht bekannt war. Er war Schüler des angesehenen Sith-Lords Darth Baras, bis dieser sich gegen ihn erhob. Später diente er dem Sith-Imperium in zahlreichen entscheidenden Einsätzen. Biografie Frühe Jahre Nach Abschluss der Mission auf Nar Shaddaa warnte Baras seinen Schüler vor möglichen Überwachungsinstallationen der Republik, die an seinem Schiff befestigt sein könnten. Der Schüler verfolgte diese Spur bis zu einem Horchposten der Republik zurück und wurde von Baras angewiesen, diesen unschädlich zu machen. Auf der Brücke traf er auf unbewaffnete Techniker, welche den Jedi-Meister direkt über Holo durchstellten. Dieser bat den Schüler um Gnade für die Techniker der Station, welche nur Befehle befolgten. Diese Bitte wurde allerdings abgelehnt, woraufhin der Schüler vor den Augen von Karr alle anwesenden Techniker tötete. Er eröffnete dem überraschten Karr sodann, dass Baras und er von dessen Padawan wussten. In diesem Moment stürmten republikanische Truppen die Station, welche behaupteten die besten Soldaten zu sein, die die Republik aufbieten konnte. Trotz dieser Aussage tötete der Schüler sie problemlos, was sich als Trick erwies, da Karr behauptete, nun alle Schwächen des Schülers zu kennen. Deshalb prophezeite er für sich einen raschen Sieg, sollten sie je auf einander treffen. Jedi-Suche in der Wüste Tatooines Sehr zufrieden mit dem erfolgreichen Abschluss dieses Auftrags, befahl Baras seinem Schüler zum Wüstenplaneten Tatooine zu reisen. Nachdem die undichtesten Stellen in seinem Spionagenetzwerk nun gestopft waren, hatte Baras beschlossen, sich mit Nomen Karr und seinem neuen Padawan selbst zu befassen. Um die beiden aus der Defensive zu locken, befahl er seinem Schüler, wichtige Personen im Leben des Padawans zu eliminieren. Auf Tatooine befand sich ein mächtiger Jedi und ehemaliger Mentor des Padawans, der ihr sehr nahe stand. Mit Hilfe von Baras' Untergebenen Sharack Breev ging er den Spuren von Karrs Padawan nach. Nach einigen Komplikationen mit Jawas und Tuskenräubern, sowie einer Prüfung gegen sein Innerstes selbst, welches ihn (erfolglos) zur hellen Seite der Macht bekehren wollte, konnte der Schüler diesen Mentor, einen Jedi-Meister namens Yonlach schließlich stellen und in einem harten Kampf töten. Zuvor noch hatte Yonlach dem Schüler den Namen des Padawans offenbart: Jaesa Willsaam. Jaesa, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt telepathisch mit ihrem einstigen Mentor verbunden war, spürte den Tod ihres Freundes in der Macht. Attentat auf Alderaan Um Nomen Karrs Padawan noch weiter zu erschüttern sandte Baras seinen Schüler schließlich nach Alderaan. Sein Spionage-Netzwerk hatte aufgedeckt, dass Jaesas Familie dort ihre Wurzeln hatte. Mithilfe von Duke Kendoh, eines Thul-Staatsmannes, fand der Schüler heraus, dass die Familie des Padawans Diener im Hause Organa war, welches von der Republik unterstützt wurde. Im Kampf um den Thron Alderaans wandte sich sich das Haus Organa auch gegen die vom Imperium unterstützte Familie des Hauses Thul. Anschließend drang der Schüler in die stark bewachte Kammer der Eltern im Palast Organa ein, welche von einem Jedi-Ritter bewacht wurden. Indem er letzteren kurzerhand mit der Macht wegstieß, konnte er die Eltern, Gregor und Parvin Willsaam töten, noch bevor der Jedi zur Verteidigung kam. Anschließend wurde im Duell auch der Jedi-Ritter getötet. Gleich darauf erfuhr er vom höchst besorgten Darth Baras über den Holoprojektor, dass Kendoh den Schüler beschuldigt hatte, zahlreiche Thul-Bürger und -Truppen bei einer Explosion getötet zu haben, obwohl diese Explosion im Auftrag von Kendoh durchgeführt wurde. Nach dem Beteuern seiner Unschuld gestattete Baras dem Schüler, vor dem Verlassen des Planeten den Duke beliebig für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen, was in Kendohs Tod endete. Nomen Karrs Falle Jaesa war höchst schockiert von der Vorgehensweise des Schülers im Kräftemessen ihrer beider Meister. So sandte sie eine Nachricht an den Schüler und bat ihn, entgegen dem Willen ihres Meisters, in einem Treffen an einem abgelegenen Punkt der Galaxis, darüber zu reden, um mehr Blutvergießen zu verhindern. Begierig, sein Ziel endlich zur Strecke zu bringen, brach der Schüler sofort dorthin auf, wurde jedoch von zwei Jedi-Rittern, Freunden von Karr, erwartet. In letzter Sekunde hatte Karr bemerkt, was Jaesa vorgehabt hatte, und verhinderte, dass Jaesa zu dem Treffen kam. Aus Zorn, umsonst gekommen zu sein, tötete der Schüler die beiden Jedi-Ritter dennoch. Entscheidungskampf auf Hutta Baras hatte erfreuliche Neuigkeiten für seinen Schüler. Nomen Karr hatte sich schließlich gemeldet und seinen ewigen Rivalen zu einem Zweikampf auf der von den Hutten kontrollierten Welt Hutta herausgefordert. Die Chance ergreifend sandte Baras seinen Schüler an seiner statt zu dem Duell. Nomen Karr war zunächst enttäuscht von der Feigheit Baras', nicht selbst zu kommen, sondern seinen Vollstrecker zu schicken. Im Kampf gegen Nomen Karr erwies der Schüler sich als stärker, als von Karr angenommen, woraufhin der Jedi, welcher schon einmal zusammen mit Baras auf der dunklen Seite der Macht schritt, nach und nach erneut der Dunkelheit verfiel. Dennoch wurde er von dem Sith-Schüler besiegt, und der zornige Karr wurde an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Kurze Zeit später traf erwartungsgemäß Jaesa ein, um den Kampf zu beenden. Geschockt, da ihr Meister der dunklen Seite verfallen war und immer noch gezeichnet von den Verlusten, die Baras' Schüler sie bereits hatte erleiden lassen, stand sie auf der Schwelle zur dunklen Seite. Der Schüler konnte sie überzeugen, dass alle Jedi Verräter seien und sie die ganze Zeit nur hinters Licht geführt hatten. In ihrer Verwirrung glaubte sie die Lügen des Schülers und streckte schließlich auf dessen Befehl hin ihren eigenen Meister nieder. Berauscht vom Töten und durch die nun in ihr geweckte dunkle Seite, nahm sie dankbar das Angebot an, der neue Schüler von Baras' Vollstrecker zu werden. Überaus zufrieden mit der endgültigen Beseitigung der Bedrohung seines Spionagenetzes und den Tod seines alten Erzfeindes Nomen Karrs sowie dem Erfolg seines Schülers, Jaesa mitsamt ihrer Gabe für die dunkle Seite zu gewinnen, beförderte er seinen Schüler zum Sith-Lord und gönnte ihm eine Ruhepause, bis er wieder benötigt wird. Plan Null Rückkehr nach Nar Shaddaa Darth Baras erhielt von seinem Meister im Rat der Sith, Darth Vengean, den Auftrag, den sogenannten Plan Null auszuführen. Dieser diente dazu, die Republik zu provozieren, den Krieg erneut zu beginnen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, besteht der Plan aus der Eliminierung der vier wichtigsten Generäle der Republik sowie einem Admiral und einem Jedi-Ritter. Als erstes schickte Baras seinen Schüler nach Nar Shaddaa, um Karastace Gonn, einen wichtigen General der Republik, zu eliminieren. Baras Spione hatten herausgefunden, dass sich Verräter des imperialen Planungsnetzwerks dort mit dem General treffen wollten, welche ihn seit Jahren mit Geheiminformationen versorgt hatten. Der neue Sith-Lord tötete Gonn und seinen imperialen Kontaktmann Fawste. Anschließend kehrte er zu seinem Schiff zurück um weitere Anweisungen von Baras zu erhalten. Der Kriegsbund auf Taris Als nächsten Schritt entsandte Baras seinen Schüler zunächst auf den verwüsteten Planeten Taris. Hier traf er auf den eigensinnigen Moff Hurdenn, der in Baras Diensten stand. Von ihm sollte er weitere Anweisungen erhalten. Hier traf der Schüler zum ersten Mal auf den hartgesottenen Soldaten Lieutnant Pierce, welcher nur ungern Hurdenn unterstand. Baras befahl seinem Schüler nun ein wichtiges Quartett aus republikanischen Befehlshabern auszuschalten, welche maßgeblich an der Kampfstrategie der Republik mitwirkten. Diese Zusammenstellung von Befehlshabern wurde inoffiziell Kriegsbund genannt. Hurdenn erwies sich hier mehr als Hindernis, denn als Hilfe, doch Lieutant Pierce zeichnete sich aus, indem er dem Sith-Lord mehrmals zur Hilfe kam. So gelang es dem Schüler, die ersten drei Generäle Elaxis Frelka, Minst und Durrant zu eliminieren. Der vierte General, Faraire, verschanzte sich daraufhin im Hauptstützpunkt der Republik am Olaris-Raumhafen. Um ihn zu erreichen, befahl der Schüler einen Großangriff auf die Basis, an der seine gesamte Crew beteiligt waren. Die Planung überließ er den taktischen Fähigkeiten von Captain Malavai Quinn. Während Lieutenant Pierce und Vette sich um die Verteidigung des Kommandobunkers kümmerten, drang der Sith-Lord selbst mit seiner Schülerin Jaesa Willsaam bis zu den Leibwachen des Generals vor. Hier erwies sich Jaesas Gabe, die wahre Natur einer Person zu erkennen, als Möglichkeit, einige unentschlossenene und verängstigte Neusoldaten auszumachen. Letztlich entschloss sich der Schüler dennoch, alle republikanischen Soldaten einfach zu töten, anstatt Gnade zu gewähren. Die beiden Sith zerstörten Faraires letzte Verteidigungslinie, einen experimentellen Kampfdroiden, und töteten schließlich den General selbst. Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der Mission unterstellte Hurdenn dem Sith-Lord den Lieutnant Pierce, welcher eine hervoragende Aufwertung der Crew darstellte. Eliminierung von Admiral Monk Zurück auf seinem Schiff, erfuhr der Sith-Lord von einem Angriff Admiral Monks, eines weiteren Ziels von Plan Null, auf Vengeans Flaggschiff, welches sich im Orbit von Quesh aufhielt. Baras befahl, sofort dorthin zu reisen, Darth Vengean zu unterstützen und den Admiral zu töten. Als er über Quesh ankam, fand sich der Sith-Lord mitten in einer Raumschlacht wieder, befahl jedoch seiner Crew, direkt auf Vengeans Flaggschiff zu landen. Als er sich zur Brücke vorgekämpft hatte, traf er auf den kommandierenden Offizier des Schiffs Moff Masken. Dieser missverstand die Ankunft des Sith-Lords auf der Brücke jedoch, und glaubte fest, er wäre in einen Machtkampf zwischen Baras und Vengean geraten und der Sith-Lord sei nur anwesend, um das Schiff für Baras zu übernehmen. Der Moff ließ sich nicht von den wahren Absichten des Siths überzeugen, eröffnete jedoch, dass Monk längst mit einer Rettungskapsel auf die Oberflächte des Planeten geflohen war. Schließlich tötete der Sith den Moff notgedrungen, nachdem dieser seinen Männern auf der Brücke befohlen hatte, den Sith zu eliminieren. Auf dem Planeten fand Baras' Schüler schließlich den Admiral und stellte fest, dass Moff Masken mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch lag. Er erfuhr dass Monk seit Jahrzehnten insgeheim für Baras gearbeitet hatte. Es war jedoch noch nicht an der Zeit, die verräterischen Machenschaften Baras' gegenüber Vengean zu enthüllen und so streckte der Sith den Admiral und seine Verbündeten nieder. Im Sterben warnte Monk ihn jedoch davor, dass Baras niemandem gegenüber treu sei, auch nicht seinen Schülern. Zurück auf dem Schiff machte Baras keinen Hehl daraus, dass er versucht hatte, seinen Meister zu hintergehen, gab dem Schüler aber keine weiteren Informationen diesbezüglich. In der Eiswüste von Hoth Trotzdem war Plan Null noch nicht vollendet und während der Schüler Monk hinterherjagte, hatte Baras das letzte Ziel des Planes ausfindig gemacht. Der Jedi Xerender suchte auf dem Planeten Hoth nach einer Superwaffe der Republik, die vor Jahren mit einem der Schiffe auf dem Raumschifffriedhof über Hoth abstürzte. Baras' Befehl lautete nun, den Jedi Xerender zu finden und -wenn möglich- die Superwaffe zu zerstören. In der Dorn-Basis, dem Hauptstützpunkt des Imperiums auf Hoth, angekommen, musste der Sith-Lord feststellen, dass sein Kontaktmann auf dem Planeten, Commander Lanklyn, als vermisst galt. Mit Hilfe von Fähnrich Slinte gelang es dem Schüler den Commander in einer von Talz-Kriegern bewachten Höhle aufzuspüren. Nach seiner Befreiung nannte Lanklyn ihm die letzten bekannten Koordinaten von Xerender. Dorthin eilend fand der Sith nur Xerenders Padawan in einer Talz-Höhle vor, deren Bewohner tot auf dem Boden der gesamten Höhle lagen. Der Padawan war voller Angst vor etwas scheinbar unsichtbaren, bis sich ein Talz enttarnte und ihn vor den Augen des Sith-Lords tötete. Der Talz weigerte sich dem Sith zu helfen, bevor dieser seine Stärke bewiesen hat. Nach seiner Niederlage im folgenden Duell erzählte der Talz namens Broonmark schließlich, dass er auf der Suche nach dem republikanischen Talz-Kommando unter der Führung eines Talz namens Fetsyllen war, welcher Xerender unterstellt war. Also schloss der Sith mit dem blutdurstigen Broonmark eine Allianz, da sie beide dasselbe Ziel verfolgten. Nach Rat suchend kehrte der Schüler zur Dorn-Basis zurück und nahm Kontakt zu Darth Baras auf. Die Holokonferenz wurde jedoch von Xerender gehackt, welcher den Sith als Laufburschen von Baras verpottete. Außerdem erfuhr er, dass die Waffe, nach der Xerender sucht, tatsächlich ein Jedi-Meister namens Wyellett war. Außer sich vor Zorn über das Sicherheitsleck würgte Baras, nachdem Xerender ihn wieder in die Holokonferenz gelassen hatte, Commander Lanklyn zu Tode und beförderte Slinte in dessen Position. Sodann erklärte Baras, der von seinem Schüler schnell auf den neuesten Stand gebracht wurde, dass Wyelett ihn einst im Kampf besiegt hatte, und Baras' Lichtschwert an jenem Tag an sich nahm. Deshalb suchte Baras in der Macht nach seinem Lichtschwert, in der Annahme, dort auch Wyelett zu finden. Als der Schüler das Schwert fand, sah er sich allerdings nicht mit Jedi konfrontiert, sondern mit Schmugglern, die ihm das Lichtschwert zwangsweise überließen und außerdem mitteilten, dass sie es im Wrack der Star of Coruscant fanden, einem der größten Wracks des Raumschifffriedhofs. Als der Sith-Lord dort ankam, wurde ihm der Weg von Fetsyllen versperrt. Erneut tauchte Broonmark auf, welcher endlich seine Chance auf Rache vor sich sah, und tötete seinen Feind auf Erlaubnis des Schülers hin. Sodann schloss sich Broonmark dem Sith an, da er sich bei ihm unendliche Blutströme erhoffte. Sie drangen tiefer in die vereisten Gänge des Schiffs ein. Schließlich trafen sie auf Xerender und Wyelett, welcher kurz zuvor aus seiner Macht-Stasis erwachte, die ihm all die Jahre auf Hoth überleben ließ. Entgegen Wyelletts Bitten griff der andere Jedi den Sith an, was in Xerenders Tod endete. Der alte Jedi bat nun darum, allein gelassen zu werden, um seine Meditation fortzuführen, da ihn die Machtkämpfe der Galaxis nicht mehr kümmerten. Der Sith-Lord lehnte allerdings ab, und so bezwang er Wyelett schlussendlich in einem harten Kampf, der in dem beinahigen Einsturz der vereisten Kammer gipfelte. Verrat an Darth Vengean Mit der Ermordung Xerenders fand Darth Vengeans Plan Null endlich seinen Höhepunkt und das Imperium befand sich wieder im Krieg mit der Republik. Baras befahl seinen Schüler zurück nach Dromund Kaas um ihn weiter in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Begierig, auf Vengeans Platz im Rat der Sith , schickte Baras seinen Schüler in Vengeans Privatgemächer um den Sith-Lord zu töten. Hierbei war Vengeans Schüler Lord Draahg eine große Hilfe, denn dieser war ebenfalls ein weiterer von Baras Maulwürfen. Der Schüler befreite ihn aus Vengeans Folterkammer, wo er von Vengean einige Zeit vorher eingesperrt und betäubt wurde, als er herausfand, für wen Draahg wirklich arbeitete. Als sie sich gemeinsam zu Darth Vengean durchkämpften, äußerte letzterer sein Bedauern, dass ein solch fähiger Sith-Lord der Schüler eines so feigen und unbedeutenden Meister wie Baras war, der ihn nicht verdienen würde. Kurz darauf begann das Duell zwischen Vengean und den beiden Schülern von Baras, in welchem sie als Sieger hervorgingen. Bevor er starb, sagte auch Vengean noch, dass der Schüler sich vor Baras in Acht nehmen sollte, denn niemand sei vor seinen verräterischen Absichten sicher. Zorn des Imperators Verrat auf Quesh Die Eiliminierung Vengeans brachte Baras einen Platz im Rat der Sith ein. Als nächstes sandte er seinen Schüler wieder nach Quesh um den Angriff eines republikanischen Kommandos auf einen imperialen Stützpunkt zu verhindern. Er spürte das Kommando in einer Mine unterhalb des Sützpunktes unter dem Befehl von Captain Trey-yen auf. Sie wollten die Mine sprengen und damit den darübergelegenen Stützpunkt zerstören. Von dem Sith-Lord in die Enge getrieben, wollte der Captain sich selbst, den Stützpunkt und Baras' Schüler mit der Explosion des angebrachten Sprengstoffs töten. Doch nach der Betätigung des Zünders tat sich nichts. Der Sith tötete daraufhin das gesamte Kommando, am Schluss den Captain, der noch in seinem letzten Atemzug versuchte, die Zündung zu aktivieren. Gleich darauf empfing Baras' Schüler eine Holonachricht von Lord Draahg. Dieser eröffnete ihm, dass er in eine Falle seines Meisters gelaufen war und nun Draagh der Schützling von Baras sei. Baras hatte einige republikanische Verbündete für diese Falle genutzt, da er befürchtet hatte, dass sein Schüler ihn eines Tages überflügeln und ihn vernichten würde. Mit besonderer Genugtuung kam Draahg seinem Auftrag, den echten Zünder zu aktivieren, nach, woraufhin die Höhle einstürzte. Die Hand des Imperators Der Sith-Lord und einstige Schüler von Baras, wurde jedoch nicht getötet, sondern blieb nur bewusstlos in der Höhle liegen. Während einer kurzen Phase des Erwachens sah er zwei Reinblütige Sith, die sich über ihn beugten, und miteinander sprachen, er sei der richtige, falls er den Rückweg in den Stützpunkt schaffte. Mehr bekam der erneut bewusstlos gewordene Sith-Lord nicht mit. Nachdem er tatsächlich erwachte, kehrte er in den Stützpunkt zurück, wo die beiden Sith bereits auf ihn warteten. Sie stellten sich ihm als Diener 1 und Diener 2 von der Hand des Imperators vor. Einer geheimen Organisation, die sich um verschiedene Belange des Imperators, nur auf seinen persönlichen Befehl hin, kümmert. Sie erklärten dem Sith-Lord, dass sie ihn als würdig befanden, der Zorn des Imperators zu werden, der persönliche Vollstrecker des Imperators. Der Sith war jedoch nur interessiert an der Rache für Baras Verrat, und erfragte die Chance, diese auszuüben. Als Antwort bekam er die Information, dass Baras ruchloserweise den Titel Stimme des Imperators für sich beanspruchte, entgegen des Willens des Imperators, der deshalb Baras' Tod verlangt. Da sich die Ziele einten, nahm der Sith-Lord den Titel des Zorns an. Attentätermord auf Belsavis Die Hand des Imperators befahl dem neuen Zorn des Imperators zunächst, auf den jüngst vom Imperium entdeckten republikanischen Gefängnisplaneten Belsavis zu reisen. Dort sollte nach den neuesten Erkenntnissen der Hand, die seit Jahren totgeglaubte Schwester von Baras, Darth Ekkage inhaftiert sein. Auch Darth Baras hat dies herausgefunden, und versucht nun, sie zu finden und zu befreien. Sollte dies gelingen, könnten Ekkages Attentäter-Sith, die sogenannten Sith-Infiltratoren Baras' Ziele erzwingen. Der Zorn sollte seinem ehemaligen Meister zuvorkommen, Ekkage aufspüren und töten. Nach einigen Mühen stellte der Zorn Baras' Schwester schließlich in einem alten Rakata-Gewölbe tief im Gefängnis von Belsavis, wo er Ekkage in einem Duell bezwang und tötete. Rückkehr nach Hoth Nachdem der Zorn wieder auf seinem Schiff ankam, befahl die Hand des Imperators seine Reise nach Hoth, um dort ein Bataillon imperialer Soldaten zu erreichen. Diese Truppe wurde von Baras dorthin versetzt, um die Streitkräfte seines Rivalen im Rat der Sith, Darth Vowrawn auf Corellia zu schwächen. Als er das Bataillon fand, überzeugte er dessen Kommandanten unter Demonstration seiner Macht davon, Baras' Befehl aufheben zu können, woraufhin der Kommandant abzog und seine Truppen nach Corellia verlegte. Zurück auf der Orbitalstation von Hoth, fand der Zorn seine Crew -außer Captain Quinn- verletzt auf dem Boden liegen. Empfangen wurde er von Lord Draahg, dem Schüler von Baras, welcher den Zorn auf den Befehl seines Meisters hin töten sollte. Er war überzeugt davon, das Duell zu gewinnen, da er glaubte, nicht getötet werden zu können. Allerdings war es erneut der Zorn, welcher siegte und Draahg mit der Macht über ein Geländer in die Flammen stieß, die bei Draahgs Angriff auf die Crew des Zorns entstanden waren. Anschließend sah letzterer noch dem schreienden und brennenden Draahg beim Sterben zu. Stimme auf Voss Als nächsten Schritt trug die Hand des Imperators dem Zorn auf, nach Voss zu reisen, um dort die echte Stimme des Imperators zu finden, um beweisen zu können, dass Baras nicht die Stimme ist. Dort angekommen, fand er heraus, dass sich die Stimme im sogenannten Dunklen Herz befand. Somit reiste er dorthin und fand die Kammer, in der die wahre Stimme des Imperators, welche den Körper eines Voss nutzte, festgehalten wurde. Nach der angemessenen Ehrerbietung des Zorns gegenüber seines einzigen Meisters, erklärte der Imperator, dass er diesen Ort nicht verlassen könne, es sei denn, sein Körper sterbe. Denn er ist der Gefangene eines Wesens namens Sel-Makor, welches der Ursprung der Korrumpierung des Dunklen Herzens ist. Deshalb befahl der Imperator seinem Vollstrecker, diesen Körper zu töten, da auch ein Selbstmord nicht möglich sei. Sel-Makor weigerte sich allerdings, seinen Gefangenen freizugeben, und brachte den Körper des Imperators dazu, den Zorn anzugreifen. Dennoch starb dieser in dem Duell, und die Stimme des Imperators wurde befreit. Hinterhalt Nachdem der Zorn auf seinem Schiff der Hand des Imperators vom Erfolg seiner Mission auf Voss berichtete, befahl sie ihm, nach Corellia zu reisen, um dort den Rivalen von Baras, Darth Vowrawn, zu beschützen. Denn dieser sah sich mehreren Attentaten ausgesetzt, von Darth Baras arrangiert, um seinen Rivalen und einzigen Gegner seines Anspruchs auf die Stimme des Imperators endgültig zu vernichten. Captain Quinn erklärte dem Zorn, dass man einen speziellen Landecode brauchte, um unbeschadet nach Corellia landen zu können. Solch ein Landecode sei auf einem Raumschiff zu finden, weshalb sie den Plan schmiedeten, dort zu landen und den Code zu stehlen. Das Ganze stellte sich jedoch als Falle von Quinn heraus, welcher einen Kampfdroiden entwickelt und dort stationiert hatte, der exakt an den Kampfstil des Zorns angepasst war und deshalb laut Quinns Berechnungen unmöglich versagen konnte. Auf der Raumstation erklärte Quinn dem Zorn, dass er noch immer Baras diente und den Sith töten sollte. Doch der wegen des Verrats vor Wut schäumende Zorn des Imperators zerstörte wider aller Erwartungen den Kampfdroiden. Anschließend schleuderte der rasende Sith-Lord den verräterischen Captain Quinn durch den Raum und würgte ihn mit der Macht, woraufhin Quinn nun wahrhaftig seine Treue gegenüber dem Zorn versprach, weshalb dieser ihm verzieh, und garantierte, der Crew nichts davon zu erzählen. Darth Vowrawn Auf Corellia gelandet, musste er sich sehr beeilen, da die ersten Attentäter bereits auf geheimen Landeplattformen angekommen waren. Nachdem er diese alle erledigt hatte, musste er nur noch einen töten, welcher bereits in Vowrawns Versteck eingedrungen war. In letzter Sekunde rettete er den Darth und tötete den Attentäter. Damit überzeugte er auch Vowrawn von seiner Absicht, welcher zuvor noch geglaubt hatte, der Zorn selbst wäre nur ein weiterer Attentäter. Anschließend planten sie zusammen in einem neuen Versteck, wie sie Baras schwächen könnten, bevor der Zorn sich ihn selbst vornehmen kann. Vowrawn erklärte, dass sein Rivale auf Corellia ein Versteck besaß, in dem er die Sith-Wesenheit mit einem Ritual gefangen hielt. Durch sie konnte Baras alles sehen und hören, was die Wesenheit sieht und hört, und große Macht erhalten. Mit der Hilfe des Zorns, arbeiteten die beiden sich zur von Baras' Lakaien bewachten Wesenheit vor. Doch als sie sie erreichten, kam plötzlich auch Lord Draahg wieder, und erklärte sein Überleben mit der Begründung, dass er, wie er schon einmal gesagt hatte, nicht sterben könne und von Baras mit Kybernetik am Leben erhalten wurde. Er setzte ein Todesfeld ein, um Darth Vowrawn langsam zu lähmen und zu töten, welches laut der Wesenheit jedoch mit Draahgs Tod aufgelöst würde. So kam es zum Kampf zwischen dem Zorn und Draahg, in welchem Draahg erneut besiegt wurde und schließlich endgültig getötet wurde. Gleich darauf begann der vor dem Todesfeld gerettete Darth Vowrawn mit der Durchführung des Rituals, um die Wesenheit aus Baras' Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Nun war Darth Baras so weit geschwächt, dass der Zorn ihn selbst angreifen konnte. Angriff auf Darth Baras Zurück auf dem Schiff, kontaktierte der Zorn erneut die Hand. Er berichtete von der Rettung von Vowrawn und erfuhr, dass Baras nach Korriban zurückgekehrt war, um vor dem Rat der Sith seinen Anspruch auf die Stimme des Imperators geltend zu machen. Auch das Ratsmitglied Darth Vowrawn kehrte dorthin zurück, um den Zorn in die Gemächer des Rats zu leiten und ihn einzuweisen. Die Ratssitzung hatte schon begonnen, doch Vowrawn und der Zorn konnten in Darth Marr Zweifel an der Wahrheit von Baras' Worten wecken, woraufhin Marr anordnete, dass Baras und der Zorn gegeneinander kämpfen sollte, der Sieger spreche die Wahrheit. Also duellierten sie sich, wobei Baras zunächst die Oberhand zu behalten schien, letztlich aber dennoch verlor und seine Machtkräfte ihn verließen. Somit tötete der Zorn -ohne von einem der Ratsmitglieder aufgehalten zu werden- seinen einstigen Meister. Der Rat der Sith erkannte seinen Titel und Status als Zorn des Imperators an woraufhin, der Zorn das Gemach des Rats der Sith verließ bereit, den Willen des Imperators zu vollstrecken. Persönlichkeit Der Zorn des Imperators ist ein Meister der dunklen Seite und folglich erfüllt von Wut, Hass und Macht. Er führt seine Aufträge ohne jede Gnade aus und lässt bei der Behandlung von Zielpersonen wie Untergebenen keine Reue erkennen. Er zieht Folter und Drohungen der Diplomatie in jedem Fall vor um seine Pläne durchzusetzen. Auch im Angesicht des Todes versucht er, noch möglichst viele Feinde mitzureißen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Verlust von Verbündeten.}} Hinter den Kulissen *Der Zorn des Imperators ist der Protagonist der Charakterklasse Sith-Krieger im MMORPG The Old Republic. *Mit Erreichen der Charakterstufe 10 kann man sich zwischen den erweiterten Klassen Sith-Marodeur (Nahkampf-Damage Dealer; zwei Lichtschwerter) und Sith-Juggernaut (Nahkampf-Tank/ Nahkampf-Damage Dealer; ein Lichtschwert) entscheiden. *Die oben beschriebene Handlung entwickelt sich nur, wenn man sich zur dunklen Seite hin ausrichtet. Der Sith-Krieger ist von Darth Vader geprägt und wird meistens auch so gespielt. Quellen * en:Emperor's Wrath (Galactic War) es:Ira del Emperador (Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica) ru:Гнев Императора (Холодная война) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Personen des Sith-Imperiums Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Das Sith-Imperium Kategorie:Zorn des Imperators Kategorie:Legends